Destined Love
by traceestar
Summary: It was a regular day at the park. When Mordecai and Rigby are doing their duty at the park, something goes on that Bothers Rigby. Over time the two find love for each other. Morby. Rated M for strong language and sexual content in future chapters. NON HUMANIZED (OH HIATUS)
1. A Regular Day

MORBY WARNING! If ya don't like it, then don't read it or comment!  
So, my first fanfic on here! Wow! I decided to retire my last website and put my fanfics on here for a PUBLIC AUDIENCE HUNTY. I was putting on DeviantArt but the terms won't allow for this story (I'm too hot for them) XD anyway lets get onto the story. Hope you like!

* * *

A Regular Day…

*Beep Beep*  
Mordecai groaned at the sound of his alarm clock beeping for him to awaken. The neon lights on the display read, "9:30 AM" He sat up and looked over to Rigby at the other side of the room. He stood up and headed towards Rigby on the other side of the room with a slump. He uncovered Rigby from the clothes on his trampoline.  
"Rigby," He said as he looked at the dazed raccoon, "Rigby, it's time to get up, we have to work," The Avian said with a slight shove.  
"Mhh.."  
"Rigby!" The avian yelled with a whisper.  
I felt Mordecai's feathery hand pushing me to get up. I whimpered, "Ugh, I don't wanna get up." I got up and proceeded to get ready for the day and I asked, "Mordecai, what's for breakfast?"  
"I don't know, I guess we will find out"  
We scurried down the stairs to find pops cooking flapjacks in the skillet.  
"Flapjacks! OHHHHHHH!" We both chanted in unison.  
"Jolly good show! Hahaha!" Pops laughed with his usual gaily sounding laugh.  
As Pops finished cooking, Me and Mordecai chanted in unison, "FLAPJACKS! FLAPJACKS! FLAPJ-"  
We both hushed as we saw Pops setting the table for breakfast. Mordecai and I licked our lips at the wonderful sight of them. We took our food seriously, not that it ever mattered what we ate, we just really liked food. I saw the flapjacks on my plate and grabbed the syrup. I used a load of the stuff. Mordecai didn't seem to care this time, as it was a brand new bottle.  
"Now enjoy you two!" Pops cheered.  
"Thanks Pops," We both said with a mouthful of flapjacks.  
Those flapjacks were the best. They had the chocolate chips cooked into the stuff. Soon, we were discussing our work for the day, and what we would do after.  
"Rigby, I think Benson might lay off us a little today."  
"Really?" I happily questioned.  
"Yeah, but there's no predicting Benson. Heh heh,"  
I let out a sigh of disappointment.  
"Uhh.."  
"Rigby, is something wrong?"  
I always appreciated Mordecai's concern for my feelings. If one of us was sad, we both were. If one of us is happy, the other is, however, we were best bros…  
'For seventeen years," I thought. 'Best friends forever."  
'Would we ever be-'  
"Rigby?"  
'-more?'  
"Rigby!" Mordecai yelled ever so gently.  
I shot up in my chair, shooting out of my thoughts.  
"Oh! U-Umm no, Just tired… I hope Benson is easy on us today,"  
"Rigby, just remember, if something is ever wrong, feel free to tell me. Best bros right?"  
"No matter what," I said in a confident voice.  
"OHHHHHHHH," The room raised up with that same chant again.  
"Let's get to our jobs," Mordecai raised.  
I never understood Mordecai's proudness of hard work. Even though he was still a slacker sometimes, he took real pride in getting the job done right. I really didn't care. It was handi-work. It doesn't matter as long as you get it done.  
"Alright," I said with a fake excitement.  
We walked down the steps to see Benson. In his usual not-mad-but-stern mood. We sat and waited for Benson to give us our chores for the day.  
"Ok, Mordecai and Rigby," Benson said. "Today, you guys have a little less than usual for jobs today. Clean the bathrooms on section B4-"  
'Yes! We don't have much work today!'  
I had my little party in my head as Benson read the rest of our chores for the day.  
He handed Mordecai the list of chores so we would remember them. The list read;  
Clean bathrooms on section B4  
Blow leaves off of the walkways  
Refill the fountain  
Check and fix water sprinklers  
"WOOOO!" We both cheered with excitement as the list of chores was quite short compared to the usual.  
We left the park house to get this work taken care of so we could hang out at the end of the day.  
*30 minutes later*  
After observing the restrooms they were pretty clean compared to.. previous conditions. But there was loads of graffiti because we hadn't cleaned them for a long time. I actually couldn't remember the last time we cleaned off the graffiti. There was one that caught my eye. It read; "MORDECAI RIGBY" with a heart around it. Before I started to wipe it off I then saw; 'They're faggots" under where I was about to wipe off. I felt very offended. I knew I was emotionally sensitive but recently I had been very saddened by the simplest offending things. I felt tears build up in my eyes as I soon started sobbing with pain, Emotional pain.  
"Rig- Rigby what's wrong?" As Mordecai stepped in the stall and saw me crying.  
I pointed my finger to the heart with our names in it as I saw, "fags" all around the writing. I then went back to sobbing. Mordecai knelt down to read the profanity. Before he noticed what was wrong, he said;  
"Rigby, its just-"  
Mordecai zoned out for a while after he had noticed their names and the word stood in his mind; "fag"  
~Mordecai's Thoughts  
'Why would someone write that about us? We weren't, "fags". IM GONNA KILL WHOEVER WROTE THIS!'~  
"WHO IN HELL WOULD WRITE THAT ABOUT US!?"  
The writing was quite sloppy, maybe it was someone Mordecai and I knew. I could tell Mordecai was mad. As I kept sobbing, Mordecai asked me;  
"W-What's wrong Rigby? You can tell me anything. And with that, you need to tell me the truth."  
I knew I was offended by the drawing and the words. But why?  
"I was so offended by it! Be-Because I- w-we've been best friends for a long time and.. You know me! I'm so sensitive"  
I blushed at the fact of that because that was the first time I had openly admitted that to Mordecai. I stuck my head in between my knees.  
Mordecai kneeled over me and gave me a big hug. His soft feathers felt so good over my fluffy plumage.  
"It's okay Rigby. It doesn't matter what or who we are. As long as we have each other, no opinions matter. I love you dude."  
Mordecai and I blushed hard at those last couple words. The first bit trickled in my head, 'who we are'  
'But who am I!?'  
"As a friend, you know?" he said with a smirk.  
"Yeah, I love you too bro. As a friend. As a best friend."  
Mordecai continued to clean the rest of the bathroom while I proceeded to take pictures with my phone, so we would have evidence but we still did not wipe it off so we could have a little more than evidence in case someone that was busted had proof against them.  
"Thanks Mordecai," I said with a soft tone.  
"It's not a problem Rigby, were bros."  
*7 hours later*  
We were quite exhausted when we got home at 5:40 PM. We felt like watching some TV then play some video games.  
"Hey Rigby, how about we watch some TV for a while before we play video games and go to bed?"  
"Sure!" I said with an excited tone in my voice.  
Mordecai was so focused onto the TV that he had almost forgotten I was there.  
'I don't know how I feel about Mordecai.' The question arose in my head from earlier today;  
'I love Mordecai, but was it as a friend or as a lover?'  
I was so threatened to grab his hand and sit there. But I was sure he would notice. I took deep thought into the previous question and asked myself;  
'Am I.. gay?'  
I couldn't help but think of Mordecai, he looked really… handsome. I always thought Mordecai was very attractive, I mean he was a very kind, loving, sweet individual. Also, very attractive.  
'THIS IS WHY I DON'T LIKE GIRLS! OR EILEEN AS A MATTER OF FACT! I LOVE.. MORDECAI!'  
I went through self-denial and felt rejected by my own feelings. I in fact thought Mordecai was my one true love. I wanted to slap myself in the face, but I, indeed, thought that.  
'Would he love me back?' It rang in my head and horrified me.  
I knew Margaret was out of the question being the two of them dated for 2 weeks and then found out she was cheating on him.

*2 months ago* (omniscient POV)  
Rigby and Mordecai had been sitting at a bar, drinking. Not the usual for them, as Benson would certainly flip his shit if he found out that they had alcohol at the house. Not expecting, Rigby turned to his left and found Margaret walking with another blue jay. He had alerted Mordecai about what he's seeing.  
"Mordecai?" He said in a worried tone.  
"Yeah Rigby?"  
Rigby pointed his finger over to where Margaret had been seen with the other guy, holding hands with him. Mordecai gasped as he thought; 'Why would Margaret cheat on me?'  
"Margaret!"  
Margaret had so many things going through her head. She was just sick of Mordecai, but she didn't want to look bad in public.  
"Hi Mor-"  
Her voice was cut off as Mordecai made a scene yelling at her.  
"HAVE FUN WITH YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND!"  
She walked along with a mortified look, but she tried to act like nothing happened. This wasn't Mordecai, being he had been drinking.  
*back to present*

Mordecai woke from staring at the TV and looked at me. He said;  
"Wanna play some video games?" In a cheerful tone.  
"YEAUHHHHH!"  
"OHHHHHH! Heh heh," We went on in unison.  
As Mordecai was setting up the game, I decided that I may not be able to touch Mordecai, but I could scoot closer. After scooting the maximum I could, I realized I was only 8 inches away from him!  
*50 minutes later*  
I waited dazing at the screen in tiredness to find out who won. The screen blinked;  
"Player 1 Wins!"  
"AGHH.."  
"In yo face!"  
"STOP TALKING!"  
I crossed my arms in disappointment.  
"Hey Rigs," Mordecai looked up at time on his phone, "we should be *yawn* going to sleep now"  
I was quite tired. Time had just flown by like it didn't even matter. I glanced at my phones screen; "11:37 PM" I agreed.  
"Yeah, it's getting really late," I muttered tiredly.  
We both went up the stairs; quietly, as to not wake Pops. I walked over to my trampoline and said;  
"Goodnight, Mordecai,"  
"Goodnight, Rigby,"  
I covered myself with the clothes, and very quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Soooo Chapter one! I started a little cliché but Ill get better I promise. So far I am working on chapter three, and you can expect to get chapter two tomorrow or the day far I am working on chapter three, and you can expect to get chapter two tomorrow or the day after.

*Benson Voice*  
AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK OR YOU'RE FIRED!


	2. New Feelings

Here's chapter 2! I hope to see some more people following this story and the like. I'm working on chapter three as we speak so it will hopefully be released sometime this week. Enjoy!

* * *

*Omniscient POV*

"Mhh.. Mordecai"

Mordecai was sure he heard a name, but he couldn't make it out from Rigby's moaning in his sleep. Mordecai looked over to the other side of the room to see Rigby fantasizing, but about.. who? What Mordecai didn't know was that Rigby had been dreaming about him…

Rigby had been moaning very deeply and sensually as he was having his fantasy about Mordecai. Mordecai had been hiding his _true_ sexuality for a while now, the sight and sounds of Rigby moaning _really_ turned him on. As Mordecai was listening in, he heard a name called.

"_Yes.. Mhh…AH-Ohh, Mordecai-.."_

Mordecai blushed scarlet and thought;

'What? Rigby?'

Mordecai had been going through a similar realization. He recently felt things for Rigby he had never felt before. He knew he was bi when he turned 16 but never came out to anyone.

'Rigby and I _have_ been best friends for seventeen years.'

Come to think of it, it had been a shocker to both that they have been best friends since they were very young. It started with Mordecai helping up Rigby out of a sandbox he was kicked into in preschool. He cared for Rigby.

At this point they both had thought of each other romantically, but the question underlies;

'Will he love me back?'

Mordecai turned to the other side of the bed, looking at Rigby on his trampoline. It seemed as though Rigby was sweating and trembling as his tail was fluffier than usual. His tail would get fluffy and point hard when Rigby was scared.

"S-Stop! No! Why me?!"

Mordecai sat up and uncovered himself from the blankets. He walked over to Rigby and shook him to wake up so that he could invite him to sleep in his bed.

"Rigby.."

"Help… Me.. Mordecai.."

"Rigby!"

At this point Rigby had opened his eyes; full of tears. Mordecai felt temporary heartbreak at the sight, he cared about Rigby.

"Mordecai! It was horrible!" Rigby sobbed with collective fear.

"It's okay Rigby, it was just a dream."

"I'm so glad you wouldn't really do that!" Rigby gave Mordecai a tight hug; something he would never do. Rigby doesn't always like to be hugged.

Mordecai gave a warming half-grin when he felt Rigby's soft fur collide against his feathers. They were so soft. Mordecai was confused about what Rigby was talking about when he said, 'I'm so glad you didn't really do that'

"Rigby?"

"Mordecai?"

"You wanna go sleep in my bed?" As Mordecai was calming Rigby down.

Rigby sat up and gave him a relieved grin. He was so happy that he got to sleep in Mordecai's bed for the night.

"Thanks, Mordecai," Rigby said with a yawn.

"No problem, Rigs. Now let's go to bed."

The both of them walked over to the what looked like comfy bed; for Rigby it was definitely better than his trampoline. Rigby got in on the side closest to the wall; for he felt safer there, Then Mordecai on the other side. Rigby covered up with the sheets, and soon fell asleep. Mordecai took notice of Rigby asleep on his bed. He looked so peaceful.

'Maybe I could pet him… Just for a minute though,'

Mordecai gently moved his feathery hand and reached over to gently rub the raccoon's belly. It felt so furry and soft; almost like a teddy bear. Rigby started purring; started quietly, and getting louder. Mordecai liked the fact that his friend felt safe with him rubbing his stomach. Mordecai was so glad he was the protector of his friend; like a guardian angel.

Rigby was having a dream about someone petting his belly; he wasn't sure who it was, though. He noticed the hand was soft and covered in feathers. Realizing it was Mordecai, he then felt a gentle tickle.

"Haha! Q-Quit t-t-that… M-Mordecai that… t-tickles!"

Mordecai swiftly went back to rubbing his stomach, until Mordecai fell asleep with his hand on Rigby's stomach.

*Back to Rigby's POV*

I felt Mordecai's body heat fill up in the blankets. I felt so safe with Mordecai in his bed. Since he was bigger than me, he produced more heat; it felt really cozy and comfortable in the safety of Mordecai. I fell asleep quickly from the comfort.

*11:07 AM*

I woke up after my long sleep, realizing that I had slept in Mordecai's bed after a horrible nightmare about Me hanging off a cliff, then seeing Mordecai look over the edge from the cliff I was hanging onto. I yelled, pleading;

"Mordecai! Help me up! Please!"

"Goodbye, Rigby."

"NOOOOOO!"

I lost grip of the edge as I fell to my demise, before I hit the ground I was awakened to Mordecai waking me to calm me down and let me sleep in his bed; which I was in now.

After the nightmare I had a dream about Mordecai rubbing my belly, then tickling it. It felt so real. I also remember purring; I hoped Mordecai hadn't heard me in my sleep. I hated it when people made fun of my purring or called me out on it. I felt like Mordecai was my guardian angel, comforting me when I needed it the most. Any nightmares having to do with Mordecai were the worst for me.

I gently shook Mordecai to get up. He was heavy, so it took a lot of my strength just to move Mordecai. It always seemed like I felt ashamed of being smaller, and having less strength. Granted it did sometimes disadvantage me, but I knew I could capture anybody's heart with my, "cuteness power" It almost always worked on Mordecai, sometimes I didn't even have to use a solid. Yeah, my beg face is classic.

Mordecai made the weirdest groan; one that I could barely put into text.

"Unggh"

'I have not heard that groan before,' I thought. It sounded weirder than what I could put into text, but it was still hilarious.

"Mordecai, get up"

Mordecai shot awake, forgetting temporarily that he invited me into his bed last night after my nightmare.

"Rigby? Wha-"

I assumed at that point that he had remembered that he let me sleep with him because after a few moments, he said;

"Oh. Sorry, I just remem-"

"It's okay Mordecai."

The avian looked over to the alarm clock, which read;

"11:16 AM"

"Great," He said with a rested sigh, "We have the day off! I just remembered that."

"Rigby? Are you feeling okay from last night?"

"Yeah, it's cool now. I-"

My thoughts cut off my speech. I remembered that that dream was terrible to me. I just didn't want to talk about it.

"Mordecai, I don't have to talk about it, right?"

"No, I don't want you to remember and get hurt again," Mordecai gave me a smirk in attempt to calm me as he spoke.

"Oh," I gave a relieved sigh. Even if I didn't want to tell Mordecai about the nightmare; I wanted him to know so he could tell me he would never do that.

"Thanks Mordecai," I said with a slight smile.

We proceeded along with our usual morning routine. We headed downstairs and thought about what we could do today.

'I really need to talk to him,' I thought.

"Hey Mordecai?"

"Yeah dude?"

"I need to tell you something."

I had just realized I had just put myself on the spot there. I was so stressed out.

"Umm…"

"I-Uh… Forgot what I was saying. Heh heh."

"Rigby? If something's wrong, please tell me."

"Um.. N-Nothing!"

"Rigby," Mordecai started to speak with an impatient tone.

I needed to get out of there. I almost can't believe that it took me 10 seconds to feel stressed. I really didn't know what to do.

'The chance will come someday, just today is too soon.'

"Oh! I need to go somewhere!" I quickly darted out the house door and out to the park's green. I needed to tell him someday, but today was not the day. Mordecai trailed behind me and I began to run on all fours.

"Rigby!"

After that call I lost him in my pace.

I felt so guilty that I had run out on Mordecai, but I was so afraid of what he would think of me and the time was so random.

*1 hour later*

I decided I needed to go home. I mean, I had to at some point. I was shocked to see Mordecai, waiting there for me on the front porch.

"Hey… Mordecai."

"Why did you run off?! I was worried sick!"

"I-I needed some fresh air," I quickly made a lie so the situation would be less heated.

"Alright, Rigby. What is it this time?"

"Nothing I swear!" Mordecai had me worried, he was getting onto something.

"Okay, calm down, whatever. Just forget this and let's go hang out. But that was random dude."

"I'm sorry." I really did feel bad that I had wasted an hour of our day because I had to be dramatic.

"Actually, let's get some coffeeeeeeeee!" I raised, at attempt to raise the mood.

"Ok dude. Let's hop on the cart."

We jumped on the cart and headed to the coffee shop. Today was an unusually quiet day for the city. We thought nothing of it. The wind against my fur felt so nice. I checked my phone, it read "1:40 PM"

*1:45*

We arrived at the coffee shop. We walked in and we were both greeted by Eileen.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Eileen, the usual please."

Margaret was cleaning the counter when she had noticed us walk in. I glared daggers at her for the way she did Mordecai the other night. She quickly resumed with her job.

I literally hated her more at the thought of what she did to Mordecai; she betrayed him and left him out on a theoretical promise. Even though I was jealous of her because she would always take him out on _our_ bro time.

We sat at our table and waited for our drinks. Soon we saw Eileen and Margaret, coming to us with our drinks. Eileen set the coffee on the table and looked at Margaret as she said;

"Mordecai, I'm sorry. Can we ta-"

Margaret was interrupted by me with a strict tone.

"He doesn't wanna talk ok?"

Margaret walked back slowly, then turned around and ran to serve another table.

"Thanks, Rigby," Mordecai gave me a smirk.

"Yeah, no probl-"

"What was that all about?"

I had forgotten that Eileen was completely unaware at what had happened the other night.

"Well, Margaret was walking with another guy," I scratched the back of my head in infuriating anguish. "And they were holding hands."

"I'm sorry Mordecai," Eileen had actual empathy for Mordecai in his situation. "Listen, drinks are on me."

"I really appreciate it Eileen," Mordecai was happy, yet surprised that Eileen took his side against her own best friend's, which was morally right.

"Wanna go catch a movie later tonight?"

Previously, I had become close friends with Eileen. She was just badass all around. I wasn't in love with her or felt any attraction to her, she was just fun to hang out with.

"Sorry, Rigby. I have to study for my SAT's tonight. Maybe some other time okay?"

"That's cool. I think me and Mordecai are gonna catch a movie later though. Bro time yunno? See you later."

"Bye guys!"

"YEAUHH! We should totally catch that new zombie movie tonight!" Mordecai spoke, his mood had really been enlightened from the mood that was constantly driven by the coffee shop.

We finished our drinks and headed home. We stopped by Taco Bell, we were starving. We approached the house in the cart; ready to devour our food. We weren't allowed to eat in the cart because of some freak accident with muscleman, but that's a different story. We were home with our Dorito tacos and sat on the couch to play some video games.

* * *

I feel like things are going too fast between the two as I was writing chapter three. I think I need to focus more on the details and see where I am even going with this story. I have fun ideas bubbling up in my head as I type this. Chapter three should be improved and I have big plans for them. Thanks for reading guys! :D


	3. Movie Nights and Surprises

Hey guys, I've got chapter three here! I added some more detail and slowed the pace. Lets get on with the story now, shall we?

* * *

Movie Night

*3:06 PM*

Me and Mordecai sat near to each other; nearer than the usual. We were not even a foot away from each other. We both had focused hard on the game and I was smashing the buttons on the controller, to a surprise that my controller had not yet broken; however I was quite a weak individual. I was quite weak, but I could outrun most. If I ever needed to make a break for it and there was no places to go but up, I could. I always found it funny that Mordecai, since he was a bird, he couldn't fly. I guess its maybe because his arms are more like arms than wings.

*6:20 PM*

Mordecai turned over to me after he had won and had his victory party, he turned to me.

"Let's watch TV, ok? I'm getting bored of this game already."

"Yeah that's cool dude."

Mordecai turned the TV on to find a program with a lot of muscled men starring on whatever show this was; we had no idea what it was called or why it was on the TV, they were all half-naked, but I soon noticed Mordecai looking at the TV intently, I had the thought cycling, 'Maybe he likes dudes too,' he soon noticed me staring at him staring at the screen.

"Oh, haha,"

"What the heck is this?" I questioned.

"Dude, I don't know."

"Heh heh," We both laughed in unison.

Mordecai grabbed the remote control off of the couch arm and swiftly changed the channel on the TV, we kicked back and watched TruTV and as the shows trekked along I thought about 'making my move' on Mordecai. When will I do it? How? Where? Will I even do it? What would Mordecai think of it?

'But does he like me?' Was the underlying question.

*7:23 PM*

"We need to get ready for the movie dude," Mordecai protested my laziness on the couch as I sat close to him.

"Ughh. Ok let's get ready." I got out of my slouch position on the couch and stood up to go upstairs to get ready.

I showered (which was unusual for me) and Mordecai questioned;

"Dude, why are you taking a shower? It's only me and you."

"I smell bad, and I _am_ going into public with strangers sitting next to me ya'know? Haha." I chuckled at him.

In the shower I made sure I was extra clean for Mordecai. I excitingly thought;

'Tonight is our night. Tonight is my night to make my move!'

I got out of the shower with the whole bathroom full of steam. I turned on the ventilator and styled my hair like usual. I used my favorite cologne and walked out of the door and claimed confidently;

"Ready!"

"K Rigby, see you out at the cart," I heard Mordecai close the door as he went to get the cart.

I walked out and watched Mordecai drive the cart up to the house. I ran up to the cart and jumped in.

"Let's go watch Zombies die!" I cheered.

XXXX

As we approached the theater, we noticed the theater was not as crowded as it usually is. We walked up and paid for our tickets. We were watching Zombie Apocalypse 2. The movie was so ridiculously hyped.

"I'm so excited for this movie dude!" Mordecai seemed to be hyping about it too…

"Yeah!"

*9:14 PM*

We were part way through the movie when I noticed there were multiple opposite-sex couples near us. Since we were sitting next to each other, it felt weird. It made me become fearful. I went to tell Mordecai what I had noticed and after I had something coming for me that I would never expect.

"Hey Mordecai?"

"Yeah dude?"

We both were in a whispered tone.

"Dude, I'm afraid. I think we look weird. Like were… dating."

"It's okay Rigby," Mordecai said looking back at me.

He then reached out with his hand and set it gently over mine. I blushed hard. I had never expected him to do that.

'OH MY GOSH! WHAT?!'

*2 hours later*

As the movie ended with the credits, everyone stood up and clapped their hands. We rose out of our seats and walked out of the theater and into the hallway where there were people leaving the theater.

"Man! Mordecai, that movie had me so scared," I ended with a whimper.

"You're okay Rigby. It's just a movie," He gave a smirk.

I smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Mordecai."

I blushed while I said that. I felt the world lift weights off of my shoulders. I want Mordecai so bad. He really turns me on. He has a rather slim but firm build. I soon realized that I was staring at his beautiful body and he had known what I was doing. I quickly turned my head back forward towards the cart and blushed.

'Oh god! Stop looking at his body!'

"Let's get home and play some VIDEO GAMES!"

I said back, "We need to get some food first. I'm STARVING."

"What do you want? I'm kind of hungry too,"

"Let's get some sandwiches at Subway,"

"Mmmmm," I hummed.

"Let's do this!"

Mordecai pulled the keys out of his pocket and shoved them into the ignition. He got into drive and we moved forward to the west side of town and to Subway. We neared the Subway drive-thru and ordered our meatball subs. The line was desolate tonight so we just passed each window quickly. Mordecai pulled out $12 out of his pocket and handed it to the restaurant worker, who seemed to be fumed today, 'Probably exhausted, hehe,' I chuckled to myself. I soon realized that Mordecai was paying for my food and I said;

"Mordecai, you don't have to-"

"It's all good Rigby," Mordecai said and continued paying for the food.

"Okay, thanks Mordecai, haha."

We were handed our food at the last window and I thanked Mordecai. A couple seconds later I heard my phone ding in my pocket. I reach into my pocket and turn on my phones' screen to read the name "Benson"

"What could Benson want from me this late?" I questioned.

"Benson? Hmm," Mordecai looked at his watch that read 11:55 PM. "Dude it's almost 12,"

"Probably nothing important," I shrugged it off and opened the text.

"You guys need to get back to the park, I have some news."

I read the text aloud so Mordecai could hear.

"Hmm,"

"Guess we will find out when we get home. Can't really be that important, being that it's almost 12 AM dude. Hehe," I chuckled to myself.

As Mordecai drove us back to the house I replied to Benson's text, "Ok, coming home now. See you there."

As I put my phone back in my pocket, I noticed the night sky was filled with city lights. Totally lighting up the environment we were in. I decided to curl up on the seat and have a short nap as we got home. The cart was slow, however, so I had plenty of time.

XXXX

I woke up to the cart nearing the house. I saw Benson and Skips near the steps waiting for us, I then sat up in a daze.

"Sooo, tired," I managed to get those words out of my mouth with a whine.

"Hey Benson" Mordecai greeted his boss.

"Hey guys, this is kinda bad, and kinda good."

"Yes?" Mordecai said, worryingly.

"The park house needs to be fumigated for termites. There is also partial damage to the house, the fumigation starts tomorrow in the afternoon. They will also need to perform the repairs which might take a month," Benson sighed.

Mordecai gasped, "Where are we gonna sleep?"

"Mordecai, I was getting to that." Benson said sternly, "I figured since nobody is at fault for this, I might as well make it something to reward you guys. We're all going to Miami!"

I shot up out of the cart and gasped.

"Really?!" Mordecai and I said in unison.

"Yeah. We'll be sleeping in a hotel," Benson said cheerfully.

"Sweeeet," Me and Mordecai said. With an emphasis on the "e"

"You guys can sleep in there tonight. I know you're tired, but do some packing tonight. You're gonna need a lot of clothes and the like, well, except for Rigby," Benson chuckled.

"STOP TALKING!"

"Okay, you guys go pack upstairs, see you tomorrow,"

As we slowly walked up the stairs in our tiredness, we heard Benson shout back.

"And set your alarm to 8!"

"I hope he means 8 _pm_, haha," I joked and chuckled to myself.

"Nope. He means 8 _am_, hehe," Mordecai countered my joke, and laughed.

We walked up to our room and packed. I packed clothes as always, even though I would probably never wear them. But I'd rather be safe than sorry.

XXXX

Me and Mordecai had finished packing. I fell asleep quickly on a pile of clothes on the floor. I had been so tired I couldn't make it to my trampoline (But that's probably an exaggeration, haha). I had one last look at Mordecai before I fell asleep on the clothes, and said one last thing.

"Goodnight, Mordecai."

* * *

Oh my! So does Mordecai have feelings for Rigby after all?

What will happen for them at Miami?

I'll be honest, the idea for them going to Miami was sort of a last minute choice. I was trying to figure out how exactly I would make this story unique. I do have so many plans for them while they're in Miami, enjoying all it has to offer, maybe with some drama in between, ya know what I'm sayin'? I'm literally having a hard time keeping my eyelids open, and it's only like, 6 PM! Gosh. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, ANY reviews would be appreciated. ^_^


	4. Car Trips and Miami Lights

Hi there, I wanted to give a shoutout but first I want to apologize if this chapter is at all uneventful or boring. I'm usually that kind of writer that wants something acknowledgeable in every chapter (I like to be unpredictable) but I have come to the realization that that is a little extreme. Also, the route I used was with Google Maps, but I just plotted it sloppily, not actually used the directions. So if any of it is incorrect, then I'm sorry. Anyways, I would like to thank RegularShowMemorabilia for being completely supportive and helpful for these first few chapters. Definitely one of my fav authors on here! XOXO. There will also be a lot of time skips because I just don't feel like putting a 9 hour car trip into 1,700 words okay? Let's get on with the story now, shall we?

* * *

Road Trips and Miami Lights

Mordecai's phone rang at 7:45 AM for the alarm. I was dazed, but I was partially ready to get up. Mordecai groaned, I think he soon realized that today was the day for the trip to Miami; we would never know how long we would be there, we would be there a while, though. He shot up out of bed and I heard him quietly calling my name; to wake me up.

"Rigby!"

"Mff.."

"Come on Rigby! We're going to Miami today. Remember?"

"Yeah… One sec," I groaned with a muffle under the clothing on my trampoline.

"We're leaving in 10 minutes, Rigby."

I shot up, leaving clothes on the floor, "Really?!"

"Yeah, get ready dude," Mordecai said and left the room to get ready.

I managed to sit up with a slouch. I tiredly got off of the trampoline, the springs almost pinching me.

"Yay," I said tiredly, joking around with my tiredness.

"Guys make sure you're down here in five minutes!" Benson yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok Benson!" I yelled out the door of our room and back down the stairs.

Mordecai got out of the bathroom and I slipped in and freshened up.

"K, Rigby you ready?" Mordecai yelled from our bedroom. I had just finished getting ready so I replied;

"Yeah, let's go downstairs."

We met in the bedroom to grab our bags, we rushed down the steps in anticipation for Miami, however, not for the car trip. Mordecai opened the door and let me outside first.

"Okay, Mordecai and Rigby, you guys will be riding with me and Pops, Muscleman and High Fives, you guys will be riding with Skips and Thomas," Benson said in the usual tone he used when we were assigned our jobs for the day.

"Jolly good show!" Pops exclaimed.

"Everybody, load up!" Benson yelled out, "We can't be late!"

We all proceeded to load up our bags into Benson's car. Our group said goodbye to Skips' group as we got into the cars and pulled out of the park. Benson had a look at his GPS, he said, "Looks like it will be a 9 hour drive. Me and Mordecai sighed in unison.

"But at least we'll be in Miami for a good while! It'll be worth it I promise," Benson cheered in a happy tone, unusual for him, but not unheard of.

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed. Benson shoved the keys in the ignition and began to drive out of the park and out of Macon. The car was quite wide in the back so Mordecai and I slept with our backs against the doors.

XXXX

I was awakened by Benson speaking into his radio.

"Skips? You in Valdosta yet?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting at the rest stop just outside of it," I heard Skips speak in the radio.

"Meet you there; I think Mordecai and Rigby are asleep so we'll have to wake them up there. Glad Rigby was asleep, to distract from his small bladder, haha." Benson joked.

"HEY THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" I yelled back at Benson. Benson jumped, he did not expect me to be up.

"Oh, Rigby you're awake. Is Mordecai still asleep?" Benson asked.

"He's still asleep," I replied, scanning Mordecai's sleeping body with my eyes. _'It's so… hot'_

"Well wake him up so he'll be able to get out of the car when we get to the rest stop, you guys have been sleeping for three hours," Before I could reply I was interrupted.

"Well.. um I-"

"Let me guess, you need to use the restroom? Haha, it _has_ been three hours, so I don't blame you."

"I'll wake him up, where is the next rest stop?"

"We're about 5 minutes away," Benson replied, happy to get out of this car for a while to rest. We still had a ways to go.

I gently shook Mordecai, in attempt to wake him. He stirred around, soon he opened his eyes.

"Hey Rigby, what did you wake me up for?"

"Well I figured since we were 5 minutes from a rest stop, I might as well get you up, hehe," I chuckled to Mordecai.

"Really?" I nodded my head in response. "Good. I've been waiting to get out of this car."

*5 minutes later*

We pulled off the highway and into the rest stop parking area. As soon as we parked, Mordecai and I jumped out of the car and stretched, before Benson finished what he was saying. Benson was going to radio in to Skips before he saw him.

"Oh, there he is."

"Jolly good show!" Pops called out.

Skips was approaching us with his group; Thomas, High fives and Muscleman.

"Alright, if anybody needs to use the restroom, do it now. We have food in Skips' truck so we'll eat later."

I dashed off quickly into the rest areas' building with Mordecai behind. We quickly used the restroom; we both really had to go. We talked about Miami on our way out.

"I hope they have awesome arcades there!" I cheered in excitement.

"Oh yeah they will dude, It's a really big city. There are probably so many arcades there that we won't even go to all of them."

"Whoa man. That's insane," I said in awe.

We noticed Skips setting up the cooler full of food for us. I licked my lips in hunger.

XXXX

We finished our food and started putting everything away, as this was our last meal until we got to Miami. We loaded up back into the vehicles and we were on our way.

XXXX

We decided each bathroom break we would stop at the major cities along our trips' path; Jacksonville, Palm Bay, then finally Miami, where we would check into the hotel. I looked over to Mordecai, who just seemed to be on his phone, browsing the web. I had my phone, but I get carsick really easy, especially if I'm looking at my phone for an extended period of time, so I only got on my phone periodically. I almost felt jealous, because Mordecai was able to let this car trip sweep by with his ability to not get carsick. But I really can't blame anybody. We neared Jacksonville and Benson told us we couldn't lay down in the car because it was illegal in Florida (Which is understandable) They were looser about the road laws in Georgia so that's really what we were used to. Benson slowed down and said that we wouldn't be meeting Skips until we got to Miami. He seemed really tired, and that kind of scared me. I'm sort of paranoid when it comes to car rides, so I don't even know if I'll survive getting back through all of the paranoia. I thought I might just fly so it was quick and painless, I could probably even sleep through it! In my thoughts I soon noticed we were stopping at a gas station in Jacksonville, using the restroom and continuing on. Before we left to continue on, I looked at my phone to check the time, "1:45 PM" it read.

XXXX

We were driving from Jacksonville to Palm Bay; on this route you could admire the coast. I looked at the coast as we drove on the highway; the beauty overpowers my paranoia of like, a tidal wave or something.

*3 hours later*

We stopped and refreshed at Palm Bay, after we decided to take a breather and I asked Mordecai what we wanted to do first in Miami.

"I don't know, that's the good thing. There is literally so much to do, actually scratch that. There's like EVERYTHING to do there."

"Aw man, I can't hold in my excitement!" I exclaimed, "I'm totally wired right now!"

"Haha, oh my gosh Rigby, you were always the jittery one," Mordecai shot me a grin.

"Thanks I guess? Haha."

"Well we better head back to the car, before we piss Benson off," Mordecai sighed.

We headed to the car and got re-situated. Before we left, Benson yelled, "Here we come Miami! You guys ready?"

"Yeah man! Let's do this!" I exclaimed.

XXXX

*8:12 PM*

We were passing Fort Lauderdale and we were nearing Miami, I was so car exhausted that I began to really wonder how I would do on the way back. Benson was primarily silent, but he eventually called, "Were almost there!" and it shook me and Mordecai out of being half asleep.

"Whoa!" We exclaimed.

"Sorry if you guys were asleep, we're almost in Miami."

"We heard you the first time, haha," Mordecai chuckled.

I soon saw a bright green sign that read, "Miami," and under it, it read, "10 Miles,"

I was shaking in excitement, something inside of me wanted to live there, if I liked it there. After we passed the sign, I zoned out, thinking about what would happen and what we would do in Miami. I quickly jumped back into reality, and saw very tall buildings coming into view. The sight was surreal, this city was beautiful. I was completely muted and speechless at the sight, It was simply stunning. I looked over to Mordecai, who seemed to be completely in awe of the beauty of this big and bustling city. We neared Four seasons hotel, the hotel Benson had told us about that we were staying at. It had a pool, bar, arcade, gym, and the list continues. The building was a tall, shiny tower that looked stunning at this time of night.

"So what do you guys think?"

Me and Mordecai turned our heads quickly, snapping out of our trance that the city was giving off.

"It's amazing," We both said in awe.

"Haha, I knew you guys would like it, now we need to park," Benson said.

The hotel has a parking garage that is free while you are on your stay.

"Now guys, we can all thank Pops' father; Mr. Maellard as he is paying for our stay here."

"Thank you Mr. Maellard," We all said happily.

We met up with Skips and his group, and went to the main lobby to check in. After everybody got their keys, we were asked whether we wanted separate beds; which costs more than one big bed. Before I could say anything Mordecai interrupted me,

"We'll take just the one queen sized bed please."

The receptionist widened her eyes, then drooped them back into normal position, "Okay, sir."

Some of the crew widened their eyes in question of Mordecai's decision. Mordecai took notice and replied;

"Come on guys, seriously? You're acting like 10 year olds assuming that of us. I'm just trying to save you assholes some money here and you question the gesture?"

"We're sorry Mordecai," Benson apologized, who didn't question Mordecai's actions one bit.

"It's okay Benson, you really didn't do anything, it was really just Muscleman and High Fives," Mordecai sighed.

"Listen, we're sorry man. We didn't mean it to come off like that, we just weren't expecting that."

"Okay Muscleman."

We had room 210, almost at the top of the building. The park crew loaded into an elevator to go to their rooms while we had to take a separate elevator to get to our room. On our way up, I talked to Mordecai.

"You sure about sleeping with me in the same bed?"

"Well, it's already done and taken care of, unless you want to sleep on the floor, haha."

"Yeah, I'd rather sleep in a bed, haha," I giggled.

The elevator doors opened, we stepped out and we looked for our room. 205, 206, 207, 208, 209, 210.

"That was easy," I said.

"Yeah, and it's close to the elevator," Mordecai added.

Our bags were already waiting for us, neatly stacked and separated like we asked. Our room was great. It had a big flat screen TV, a bed with amazingly soft white covers, a luxury bathroom, and it looked _so clean_.

I and Mordecai both were very pleased at the aesthetic of the room. I flopped on the middle of the bed and Mordecai lay beside me. We were exhausted from the car trip. I grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. I crawled into my side of the bed and covered up with the luxurious comforters. Mordecai did the same on his side.

"Man this is so comfy. I've never felt this comfortable my whole life," I sighed in pleasure.

"Let's go to sleep dude, I have a big day planned ahead for us for tomorrow." Mordecai said with a yawn.

"Okay man," I yawned in response.

I curled under the blankets; the blankets were so thick it felt like you were being hugged. It felt safe here; safest I've felt in a _whole lifetime_. I quickly dazed off and fell asleep.

* * *

So there it is! Chapter four! Again, sorry if this was uneventful. Reviews would be greatly appreciated ;). Also, I have school starting on the fifth, in two days. So I am sorry if I am slower to update; I've got schoolwork to handle. But I do promise that I will bust my butt to get a chapter up every week while I am in school. I have true devotion and I want to get this done and have a lot more stories in the future. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
